


Parasomnia

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, parasomnia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: He found himself in a dark dungeon all alone. It was terrible day gone wrong. Mikey never expected to find himself in this situation. All he remembered was the pain, the injection. It was a strange sensation to be between consciousness and unconsciousness. Though he could not recall what happened in between, especially the way he'd scream.Everything was perfectly fine, right? Well, not according to his brothers who see the reality of Mikey's situation.
Kudos: 64





	1. The Dose

**Author's Note:**

> I got this short story idea from my own experience of night terrors when I was child. Though I don't remember what happened, I only know from what my parents have told me and witnessed. 
> 
> Anyway, night terrors is a form of sleep walking when your mind is half conscious and half asleep. It is followed by episodes of screaming and intense fear, and not being able to decipher reality.

The cell was dark, shadows creeping along the walls. Mikey shivered intensely, huddling against the corner of the stone wall. His wrists and ankles were bound, the metal clasps digging into his skin. Today was honestly the worst day ever. It was a normal day like none other, only this time Mikey had pranked his brothers. This time, it went a bit too far. They ended up yelling at him, Raphael especially.

“Why can’t you just focus for once!?” The words burned through his mind. It felt like somebody had wedged a knife into his brain. “Why can’t you be normal for once!?” Mikey was fed up with it, he hadn’t meant the prank to go too far. One of his brothers nearly got hurt, but then again he was always punished for something. In a fury, Mikey left, completely angry. He didn’t like being mad as it always made him feel ill. But he just couldn’t be around his brothers. However, that turned out to be the worst mistake ever.

The turtle was bypassing a store and found something that caught his eye. Pills. Sure Michelangelo hated swallowing pills, but there was something on that label that drew him in. Antidepressants, but they didn’t appear to be regular pills. He couldn’t remember the full name, Paxil- something, ah yes Paroxetine. To how Mikey remembered that he did not know.

Footsteps sounded down the hall as Mikey pushed himself back further against the wall. A bowl was shoved into the cell. “Eat, freak.” He could see the way the tiger mutant was glaring at him. Mikey gazed at the bowl not even bothering to touch it. The food look horrible, some sort of chopped up meat and was that blood? There was no way in the pizza gods that he was going to eat that. Mikey didn’t even want to know what it was. There appeared to be green flesh, bones, and blood. “Then starve, have it your way,” Tigerclaw growled. Shredder’s henchmen opened the cell door as he trudged up to Mikey.

Gasping as pain burned against his skin, upon the tiger tugging painfully onto the chains. Mikey cried out as he could feel something being cuffed around his neck. No doubt it was another chain. Mikey’s legs began to shake as he felt something whip against his thighs. “AH!”

“Move forward.” When he didn’t obey the command, he felt a foot shoving him forward. Mikey sputtered, hands pressing against the cold slab floor. The whip must’ve been sharp for he could see the littered cuts on this thighs now bleeding. Why did he always have to be the unlucky one? Ever since he went out to buy those pills only to be suddenly ambushed by Rahzar, Tigerclaw, and Fishface, not to mention the rest of the Foot. And now here he was, chained in Shredder’s dungeon. Where were his brothers when he needed them?

“So these are the pills you wanted huh?” Mikey lifted his head to find Fishface leaning against the open cell. “Anti-depressants? You really are pathetic,” he shook his head.

“Perfect,” there was a buzzing noise behind the catfish mutant. There was Baxter Flyboy who snatched the pills from Xever’s hand. “I can use this for the injection,” the fly flew off somewhere. Mikey could hear Tigerclaw laughing along with Rahzar.

“Today is certainly my lucky day,” a sharp claw lifted Mikey’s chin up. It was none other than that Rahzar. The mutant dog-wolf growling, slashing his claw over Mikey’s face. The turtle didn’t even bother to cry out in pain. Though he could feel the stinging and the cut, the way the blood trickled down his left cheek.

“Is the syringe ready, Stockman?” Another voice asked, one that make Mikey’s blood turn cold.

“Almost donne, juzzzzzt need a few more ingredients,” the mutant fly replied. There was the sound of metal clanking, and the three mutants that surrounded Mikey moved aside.

“Here he is, Master,” Tigerclaw bowed himself onto one knee.

“Well if it isn’t the little useless freak,” Mikey’s chains were tugged forcefully as he fell forward at Shredder’s feet. “Your pathetic brothers won’t be able to save you now.” Mikey let out a strangled cry as he felt a blade embed itself into his side. Shredder retreated his gauntlet as Mikey slammed against the floor. Rancorous laughter echoed loudly around him as Mikey groaned. “They’ll let you rot and die alone in this cell.” Mikey coughed, hands quivering trying to cover up his wound that was now bleeding profusely. “Ready the shot, Stockman.”

Through Mikey’s blurry vision he could make out the fly mutant standing above him, holding some sort of syringe. The needle pricked his neck, as a burning sensation flooded into his bloodstream. Mikey let out a scream, feeling his body spasm in response to whatever was inserted inside him.

“Is he poisoned?” Fishface asked.

“No,” Shredder replied. “Why do that when torturing him is much more pleasant,” Shredder cackled. Mikey could feel himself being kicked. “Sweet dreams, turtle.” Mikey could no longer keep himself awake as he could feel his eye lids drooping. “And you’ll never remember a thing.” Then darkness encased him, though he felt a strange sensation. Pain was still burning through his body, yet at the same time he was half asleep.

The cell door was closed as the dungeon became silent before Mikey’s vivid screaming could be heard.


	2. Deliverance

Mikey woke to the sound of thudding, almost like someone’s body had barreled through a wall. “Mikey! MIKEY!” There was a clanking noise, some slashing, someone gasping.

“Shell…” Someone was cursing, was that Raphael? Mikey lifted his head drowsily, there were hands touching him, the cuffs were finally released from his wrists. He took a step forward, falling against a body. It was a familiar one, one of his brothers, no doubt. Yet, before he could make out who it was, there was a puff of smoke. He couldn’t see anything, his vision was already distorted enough. Not to mention he felt weak and the pain came back like he was hit by a truck.

His body was being hauled, moving without his command. That’s when Mikey realized that someone was carrying him. The turtle could feel himself slung over a carapace, a turtle shell indeed. There was yelling and screaming, sounding like someone was being murdered. The zing of a sai, Mikey recognized that sound, followed by flesh tearing. It was so loud, that Mikey swore that someone was being torn apart right next to him. There were voices barking, unknown words sounding muffled to Mikey’s ears.

Then the darkness was flooded with light. It was blinding, causing the youngest to wince in pain. Some sort of door opened, the sound that a subway cart made when allowing passengers. The smell overwhelmed Mikey’s nostrils. Gasoline. Someone was at the front, driving, a flash of blue. There was a flash of purple to the right and the red was directly in front of him. Where was he? Mikey tried to open his mouth, yet nothing came out other than a raspy cough.

“Stay awake, Mikey,” Raph was jostling him, as Mikey could feel his head drooping. Why was he so exhausted to even stay conscious?

“R-Raph…?” It was the only word he could muster, though his voice was cracked. So his brothers had actually come for him?

“You’re going to be okay, Mikey,” Raph touched his shoulder gently. “I promise. We got you now.” Mikey relaxed at that, feeling strong arms wrapping around him. There was nothing better than the feeling of safety in your brother’s arms.

“Am I…. going to die?” was the only thought that Mikey could think right now. He could feel Raph tense, tightening his arms around him.

“No, you will not die,” Raph responded. “I won’t let ya.”

“Thanks… R-Raphie…” Mikey croaked. The hothead didn’t even bother to scold at him for using that nickname. He only allowed Mikey to rest his head onto his shoulder as the youngest closed his eyes. Though Mikey could feel Raph’s hand touching his neck underneath his chin, probably to check his pulse. The youngest felt himself drifting off before he was jostled again.

“Easy, Raph,” someone scolded, as Mikey could feel his body hitting something. It wasn’t painful, something rather fluffy. Though that didn’t mean that his side was screaming. Mikey yelped, eyes flying open as he screamed.

“Mikey!” Leo and Raph were both trying to hold him down as Donnie was working in a frenzy.   
“Calm down! You need to calm down bro.”

“H-hurts…” Mikey managed to say through painfully gritted teeth. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Something pricked his arm, making him flinch.

“That’s to be expected,” Donnie leaned over the cot. “You have a critical wound on your side.” He saw the flurry movement of white cloth. “Raph, I’m going to need a blood transfusion.” The hothead nodded his arm, holding out his arm for Donnie to take. Leo was standing next to the cot, rubbing Mikey’s forehead gently.

“It’s okay, Mikey. You’re safe, Otouto,” Leo whispered soothingly. Something else was inserted into his arm and Mikey could feel himself passing out once again. When he awoke to, he found IVs attached to both arms, one connected to a bag of blood. Blinking wearily, he could see that his side was wrapped up tightly.

“Don’t move too much, Mikey.” Something cool was placed into his hands. “Drink this, your body is dehydrated.” The youngest oblieged, taking slow sips of the glass of water. Once finished, he could feel the bed denting a bit. Blinking his eyelids several times to clear his vision Mikey could finally see his brothers faces.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Leo patted his shoulder gently. Raphael nodded his head.

“You sure did give us quite a scare there,” Donnie added, tinkering with several medical supplies.

“I’m s-sorry,” Mikey sighed. He knew that it was all his fault. Afterall, he was the one that went out and ended up getting captured.

“No, don’t be, this isn’t your fault,” Leo shook his head, squeezing his shoulder. “If anything it’s us. We overreacted to your prank, especially Raph,” Leo motioned towards the hothead. The crimson turtle sighed, getting the message.

“I’m sorry, for what I said,” Raph started slowly. It was obvious that he was great with apologizing.

“It’s fine, bro,” Mikey smiled weakly.

“Like the shell it is,” Raph growled. “You were captured and tortured in Shredder’s dungeon! You could’ve been dead if we hadn’t arrived in time!”

“How’d you even find me so quickly?” Mikey asked, now confused. He was only in Shredder’s dungeon for several hours by the latest. Though Michelangelo really had no sense of time.

“Donnie tracked down your t-phone, we found it broken at a store. But then we saw Bebop and Rocksteady and we followed them. They were muttering something about how the Shredder would use you as bait. We instantly knew then that you had been taken to Shredder’s headquarters. We couldn’t waste any spare time as we knew that we had to get you out of there as quickly as possible,” Leo elaborated.

“But…” Mikey scrunched up his face. “It took days to save Karai, but you… risked yourself to save me?”

“We’d risk anything to save you, Mikey,” Donnie replied, throwing away his gloves.

“Donnie’s right, you’re our baby brother. If you’re gone, we can’t function without you. We need you more than you realize.” Mikey could feel the tears coming as he sniffled. “Don’t cry, little brother,” Leo leaned over to wipe the youngest’s tears.

“I thought… you would never come…”

“Always,” Raph clasped Mikey’s hand tightly. “Shell I would travel the entire world to find you Mikey. I would kill anyone who dared to hurt you.” Mikey sniffled, feeling his two older brothers envelope him into a hug, yet mindful of his injuries. Donnie smiled, reaching over to pat the top of Mikey’s head.

“If it’s too much to ask you don’t need to answer. But do you remember what happened when you were imprisoned?” Donnie questioned.

“Tigerclaw whipped me,” Mikey replied. This elicited a murderous growl from Raphael.

“That explains the slashes on your thighs,” Donnie said, nodding in understanding. Mikey noticed that his legs were even wrapped up. “And Rahzar cut me,” Mikey touched the bandage that covered the cut on his left cheek. “And then the Shredder stabbed me.”

“Is that all?” Leo asked.

“Yeah,” Mikey nodded his head.

“Are you sure?” Leo pressed, tilting his head. Mikey nodded his head at this.

“I’m tired.”

“He does need to rest, after all he did lose a significant amount of blood,” Donnie stated. Mikey could feel a blanket being wrapped around him. “Just rest, Mikey.”


	3. Night Activity

The lair was silent, with Michelangelo asleep on the cot. Mikey's brothers concurred to stay in the lab all night long. After all, none of them could leave Mikey out of their sight. Donnie rested his chin onto his lab desk as Leo and Raph were both passed out in their chairs. 

Donnie could've sworn that he heard footsteps, and a clanging noise. The genius was pulled out from his sleepy haze as he gazed at the cot. Unfortunately, it was empty, and devoid of the orange masked turtle that was supposed to be there. "Mikey?" Donnie's eyes widened in alarm. Raph and Leo were still fast asleep so how could they miss Mikey leaving. It was still the middle of the night, and unlike Mikey to get up.

"Guys," Donnie shuffled over to shake Raph and Leo's shoulders. The genius didn't know if he was dreaming or not. "Mikey's gone." That simple phrase had Raph shooting out from his chair.

"What?!" Leo lifted his head, the three of staring at the cot. The sheets were thrown off to the side as if the turtle had meant to get out of bed. "I'm not dreaming?" Donnie pinched himself, wincing at the sting."No, he is gone," Leo stated. Worry was written on his face like a mother who had just lost her child. Leo turned towards the entrance of the lab, finding the doors open. Raph followed as did Donnie. The three brothers did expect to find Mikey standing in the main room. He was just standing there staring off into space.

“Mikey!” Raph walked up to the turtle touching his arm.

“What are you doing out here? You need to go back to bed,” Leo stated. Donnie froze, as did Leo and Raph once they caught a glimpse of Mikey’s features. The turtle’s eyes were half kissed and glazed over. He didn’t even turn to see them, as if they didn’t exist. Something was definitely not right here. 

“Mikey,” Leo took his chance to grab the youngest’s shoulder. This time, this elicited a reaction from the freckled terrapin. Mikey turned his head and then screamed. Leo let go of him, shocked as Mikey stumbled back. The turtle continued to scream blood murder, acting all hysterical. 

“No, no, no, NO!” Mikey’s eyes widened in terror was his brothers advanced towards him.

“Mikey, it’s us,” Donnie soothed, holding out his hands in a calm manner. But as they drew closer Mikey began to hyperventilate, body shaking in horror. His skin didn’t look that normal green but rather pallid. 

“No, n-no! Don’t h-hurt me!” Mikey’s shell hit the back wall. By this point he began to sob, quivering intensely. Leo frowned deeply at this.

“Donnie, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” the genius said. “He obviously doesn’t seem to be seeing us right now. He might be hallucinating.” Donnie knelt down gently in front of the distraught turtle.

“It’s okay, Mikey. Whatever you’re seeing right now, it’s not real. It’s me, Donnie. I promise I won’t hurt you.” He reached a hand over to touch his knee. Mikey slapped him, hard in fact that the olive-green turtle didn’t expect it.

He fell back, mouth gaping as his cheek stung. 

“STAY AWAY!” Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs. “You MONSTER!”

“Mikey! Calm down!” Leo and Raph quickly seized him, trying to hold him down. This only made things worse as Mikey thrashed vehemently, kicking, and clawing them. “LEO! RAPH! DONNIE!” Mikey called, sobbing. He continued to thrash as if someone was trying to kill him.

“Mikey! It’s us!” Donnie’s eyes widened as he dashed into the lab. They didn’t understand what was happening to Mikey. He was just fine earlier and wasn’t hallucinating, but then again he was up as if he was sleep walking. But now he was screaming with such distress that it frightened his brothers. 

The genius came running back, injecting the syringe into Mikey’s arm. It took a minute for the drug to take effect. They were able to Life the turtle up and take him back to the lab. Despite being unable to move, Mikey’s mouth was still open screaming, eyes glazed.


	4. Terror

Mikey woke up, chirpy as usual. He could notice the looks his brothers were giving him.

"What?" Mikey asked, pushing himself off the cot.

"I don't know if you should do that," Donatello held out a hand to stop him.

"I feel fine," Mikey replied. "Doesn't hurt just a dull ache," Mikey gazed at his wrapped up side.

"Are you sure?" Leo was skeptical, eyes narrowed. It almost made Mikey want to tuck into his shell. Leo could be serious and worried at the same time.

"Yeah, I feel great!" Mikey kicked his legs.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Raph asked, gazing at the freckled turtle.

"Last night?" Mikey tilted his head in confusion. The terrapin shook his head. "I don't remember, bro," he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't remember?" Now Donnie was perplexed. The three brothers gazing at each other.

"Uh yeah- was I supposed to?" Mikey blinked, puzzled. Why were his bros acting so weird? He was just sleeping last night and now he felt fine, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Is there anything else you remember that happened at Shredder's lair?" Leo added, solemnly. He knew there had to be something that would cause Mikey to hallucinate or whatever was happening to him during the night.

"Nope," Mikey shook his head.

"Are you sure?" At the disbelieving look Mikey began to think harder.

"I do remember a fly buzzing over me, and something pricking my arm," Mikey said. "And that's all." Leo turned to glance at Donnie who's eyes widened at this. Raphael growled underneath his breath.

First they torture Mikey with whipping, slashing, Shredder stabbing his side, and then Stockman Fly injected something into him? Now this made more sense.

"Mikey, I'm going to have to take a blood sample." Mikey flinched as Donnie came near him with a needle and tube. "I need to take some blood tests."

The youngest whined as he flinched. He shut his eyes as Donnie pricked the crook of his arm, taking a bit of blood. He couldn't watch, as it would only make him feel nauseous.

"Done." The procedure was finished, as Donnie now held a goal of blood. He began to wrap up Mikey's arm, dabbing the area that he poked the needle into a vein.

"Now can I eat?" Mikey gazed at Leo with puppy dog eyes. "I'm starving bruh!" His stomach let out a growl, thus confirming. Leo nodded his head. Mikey smiled gleefully as he got up to head to the kitchen. Raph followed him as Leo remained in the lab.

"Do you think he was poisoned?" Leo asked, watching the genius drop blood onto a cotton ball to study underneath a microscope.

"It depends, if he was poisoned then this is a serious issue."

"How long will this take?"

"A few hours give or take," Donnie replied. Leo closed his mouth at this before deciding to head into the kitchen to join Raph and Mikey.

Leo suggested that they skip training once again, wanting to be careful of Mikey's condition. They wouldn't do any strenuous exercise until they figured out what was wrong with him. The rest of the day Mikey acted normal, his usual self. He would crack up a few jokes, and even ticked off Raph. Leo had to remind the hothead that they shouldn't do anything to set Mikey set off.

So they basically allowed the youngest to do whatever he wanted, except leave the lair. The orange clad turtle was watching his favorite show as Leo and Raph headed into the lab to check in on Donnie. Raph remained by the open lab doorway, keeping an eye on Mikey.

"Anything?" Leo asked. Donnie did come out to eat some food, as the leader had instructed only to return straight back to work.

"I don't detect any traces of poison in his bloodstream," Donnie said, lifting up his googles.

"Then what the shell is wrong with him?" Raph turned his head sharply. "Brain worm? Trauma?"

"No signs of a parasite either," Donnie shook his head. "Though I did detect something unusual in his plasma. It appears that he was drugged with something."

"Drugged? With what?"

"Some sort of anti-depressant drug mixed with another," Donnie said. "But I have yet to figure out a way to flush its contents out of Mikey's system."

"Then work faster!" Raph barked.

"Easy, Raph," Leo gave the crimson turtle a glare.

"I am trying the best I can. I have only been able to identify part of the chemical makeup of this drug. It has properties of an anti-depressant, paroxetine. There's also neuroleptics and olanzapine."

"So, the drugs cause him to hallucinate at night?" Leo questioned.

"Not exactly, they appear to be giving Mikey parasomnia. Abnormal sleeping pattern during the night where he is stuck between consciousness and unconsciousness. He sleep walks but also experiences night terrors. It is a form of hallucination only during when the body tries to sleep. He doesn't see us, rather he sees something else and cannot wake up."

"So the Shredder did this just to torture him?" Raph growled at Leo's statement.

"Don't worry, I will find a way to help Mikey so he isn't suffering while he sleeps."

"What is he even seeing? He called us monsters."

"I bet I know what he's seeing, the Shredder tormenting him," Raph hissed. Leo frowned at this.

"And the thing about night terrors is that trying to wake him up or approach him will only make things worse. We have to keep an eye on him, because there is no doubt that he will harm himself without realizing it." Leo and Raph both spared a glance out into the TV pit to where Mikey was watching a show.

They decided to let Mikey sleep in his own room that night, hoping it would at least give him a sense of security. They decided to even lock the turtle's door, preventing him from leaving. They didn't want Mikey to do anything rash while sleepwalking. Donnie continued to work on a cure late that night, even when Leo told him to go to bed. Though it wasn't then that Donnie realized that it was a good thing that he stayed up late.

For he heard the sound of a lock turning, some loud noise clanging against the floor. Jumping from his seat to exit the lab, he found Raph and Leo had also been awakened by the noise. And there was Mikey, holding a chuck in one hand the blade protruding out.

"Mikey!"

"Raph, no," Leo had to tug the hothead back. "We can't interfere Donnie said it'll make it worse." Mikey stood there just staring at Donnie. No one moved, waiting to see how Mikey would respond.

"You," Mikey pointed his blade in Donnie's direction. "I won't let you control me!" With that he lunged at Donnie. The genius had to duck as Mikey swung the blade at him. The turtle crashed against the floor as Leo and Raph immediately pulled the genius away.

"Donnie!"

The orange clad turtle was sobbing, rocking and back forth as he screamed. The three brothers could only watch in agony. They wanted to console him so badly, but there was nothing they could do. Touching him would only make things worse, he would fight against them and someone was bound to get hurt.

Now the turtle was rocking back and forth eyes glazed with terror. He was whimpering, "L-Leo.. D-Donnie.. R-Raph... Why'd you leave me?..."

Donnie could feel the tears pooling in his eyes. This was horrible to watch their baby brother calling out to them, yet he could not see them. Mikey let another scream as Raph clutched both sides of his head. Leo turned his head unable to look.

But what happened next the brothers did not expect. Mikey held the blade to his throat whimpering as tears streamed down his face.

"MIKEY! NO!" Now they knew that they had to interfere even if it would make Mikey's mental state worse. Raph was the first to tackle Mikey as Leo ripped the nun-chuck away. Mikey thrashed against them, screaming louder. It was like they were burning him, causing him pain. Leo had never seen such a heartbreaking sight. Donnie ran into the lab to snatch another sedative.

He managed to inject it into Mikey's arm as the youngest's body went slack. "Kill... just kill me.." Mikey gazed up looking directly at Leo. The leader knew that Mikey was no doubt seeing the Shredder.


	5. Panacea

They had to have Mikey in the lab, tied down to the cot. Sure it didn't help with Mikey's mental condition, but they couldn't risk the turtle running around and harming himself in any way. It was a stressful night of Mikey screaming. That horrid sound was enough to give his brothers nightmares. It made them imagine the Shredder beating up their baby brother.

How could this happen?! The Shredder would certainly pay for what he had done. But the only thing that mattered was that they got Mikey back. Donnie worked all night, not even bothering to sleep to work on the cure. He needed to get this done. None of them wanted to see Mikey like this.

“I’VE FINALLY DONE IT!” Donnie’s exclamation woke Leo and Raph. Mikey was even pulled from his sleep, groaning as he stirred. Leo and Raph immediately began to untie him from the cot.

“Might be best if he doesn’t know what happened,” Leo said as they discarded the rope. “He won’t remember anything, right?”

“He certainly won’t,” Donnie shook his head.

“Good because, I never want to relive that again,” Raph stated.

“Yeah, let’s never speak of this again,” Leo nodded his head. Mikey’s eyelids fluttered as he opened them to be greeted with his three brothers.

“Nngh, what happened?”

“No questions, open your mouth,” Donnie instructed, holding an oral syringe. He squeezed the medication into Mikey’s mouth as the youngest swallowed.

“Aww dude! That’s nasty!” Mikey coughed, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

“Sorry, Mikey, but this is the only the first dosage that I need to give you. I’m going to have to insert another through an IV in your arm. Hold still.” The turtle blinked, letting Donnie insert the IV.

“Did something happen?” he ask, perplexed.

“You got drugged, Mikey,” L eo explained. “But don’t worry you’ll be feeling better in no time.”

“Drugged?” Mikey blinked, shifting as he could feel some liquid entering his arm. It had a stinging sensation at first. “But I didn’t feel sick.”

  
“That’s because you were drugged with an anti-depressant and another drug, Mikey,” Donnie said, finishing up inserting the dose into Mikey’s arm. “It caused you to have parasomnia, to sleep walk and have night terrors.”

“Really?” Mikey’s eyes widened. “Cause I don’t remember bro.”

“It’s a good thing you don’t,” Leo patted his shoulder gently.

“What did I do?” Mikey gazed at the leader.

“Trust me, Mikey. You don’t want to know. You were mostly screaming and couldn’t see us, it was scary.”

“Oh, I’m sorry-”

“No don’t be,” Donnie smiled, taking out the IV from Mikey’s arm. “None of this is your fault.”

“The Shredder is a bastard, and he will pay for what he’s done,” Raph clenched a fist tightly, slamming it onto his palm. “Glad you’re okay, little brother,” he reached over to playfully nudge Mikey’s arm.

“Yeah, I know I could always count on you dudes. You’d never let anything bad happen to me,” Mikey beamed.

“That’s right,” Leo patted his head softly.

“The medication should take effect in two hours,” Donnie said. “And you should be okay now.”

“Thanks, D.”

“How about we watching some Crognard together huh?” Leo suggested. “And we can go on patrol later tonight, just to get a fresh breather. We won’t do anything.”

“Sounds good, Leo,” Mikey hopped off the cot. “Crognard Marathon!” he sprinted out from the lab, leaving his brothers chortling. As much as Raph hated Crognard he watched the show with Mikey, along with Donnie and Leo. They didn’t want to leave the orange masked turtle alone.

They had a pizza night for dinner, before they headed out to patrol. The night sky was vivid, no cloud in plain sight. This revealed the stars above that twinkled like diamonds. They flickered, almost seemingly dancing.

Mikey smiled, sighing softly as he dangled his legs over the edge. His three brothers were sitting beside him. “It sure is nice out here.”

“It feels great,” Leo leaned back onto his hands.

“Look, the Big Dipper!” Donnie pointed up ahead into the sky. “You can see the constellation.”

“Woooah,” Mikey tilted his head up, taking note of the image that Donnie pointed up above. There was a soft streak that slurred across the sky. “A shooting star!” Mikey pointed excitedly, eyes glittering with excitement. It was not often that you got to see a splendid sight like this.

The four brothers had returned to the lair late that night. Mikey went off to bed as his brothers remained by his door side. The orange clad turtle had fallen asleep quickly, due to the effects of the medication. Though, they were relieved to find that Mikey did not get out of bed, sleep walk or was screaming and thrashing. He only shifted a bit, a peaceful expression on his face.

“Goodnight, Mikey,” Leo leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead. Donnie reached over to pat his arm as Raph gave Mikey a soft hug.

“Perhaps we should stay in here just in case something happens?” Donnie asked.

“Sure, why not.” The three brothers chose to remain in Mikey’s room for the night. Their shells were leaning against the side of his bed as they rested.

All through the night Mikey did not wake up, or do anything. He stayed there in his bed, finally resting with his brothers nearby. He clutched his teddy bear close to his plastron. 


End file.
